


The Undying of the Lonely Soul

by Sofia_San_Snapped



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: I was bored when I made this, M/M, My First Fanfic, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_San_Snapped/pseuds/Sofia_San_Snapped
Summary: Henry Betrayed the Government, Then Toppats Betrayed Henry, Henry got his revenge, Decides to call Charles...
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fanfic, i was bored when i made this, i hope you enjoy it!

Henry Had Just gotten His revenge, Slowly Losing the Rest of the blood that he had, he sitted down next to a Rock, and Decides to call Charles.

"Charles.."  
"Yeah? Oh, hey Henry! Wait.. didnt you... betray us?"  
"Sadly, I did.. although i got my revenge, i destroyed the population of the Toppats.."  
"H-Huh? They're... They're dead?!"  
"Yes... and i believe i might die.. im slowly losing blood.."  
"H-Henry, wait up! im going to ask to call a team of reinforcements for you, Please, wait up!"

Time was running low, they had to get there pretty fast.

"You know... i really dont know if im going to survive"  
"i know you will, you are strong!"

Some moments of silence...

"Henry?"

Henry Has Fainted from the adrenaline, although the Government Has just come, they somehow knew that he was in the Dogobogo Jungle, cause they have been alerted that the Toppat Airship had been destroyed, from the information that Charles Gave to the Government, they quickly located him.

"General? We got Henry, we just need to put him in the helicopter."  
"Roger that, Bring him to the Government Hospital."  
"Alright, General"


	2. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is at The Government Hospital, Charles Keeps him company.

Henry slowly wakes up at the Government Hospital, feeling a slight headache.

"Henry! Im so glad you're okay!"  
"Where... where am i..?"  
"Oh! you're at a hospital, a Government Hospital to be exact."  
"I.. understand, thanks.."  
"You are welcome, Henry! i will ask the General if he can do a pardon for you."  
"You don't have to.."  
"Henry, you owe us a lot. im sure the General will pardon you."  
"..."

The room was quiet for about 5 minutes, until Charles decides to break the silence.

"Uh, Hey, Henry"  
"Whats wrong, Charles?"  
"Uhh, i will keep you company for a while till you heal up, shouldn't be a problem."  
"..."  
"Random topic, What kind of movies you like?"  
"...i don't watch movies a lot."  
"...oh, i see."

"Im going to get some water, do you need some water, Henry?"  
"..Oh, sure, thanks"  
"No problem!"

Charles goes to get some water for Henry and Himself, while going to get water, he encounters the General.

"Hey there, General!"  
"Hello, Charlie, How are you and Henry doing?"  
"We are well, so, uhh, i have been thinking, could you do a pardon for Henry? he helped us take out the Toppat Clan."  
"...i will think about that one."  
"...okay then, General, any work for me to do besides Being with Henry?"  
"Nothing other than keeping Henry Company."  
"Alright, better get going."

Charles gets the water, and goes back to Henry's Room.

"Alright, Henry, im Ba--"

Henry Slept. he must have been tired.

Charles Puts the glasses in a shelf, and thinks of what he could do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! english isn't my first language, also i don't get ideas often, so i am trying to make fanfics to make myself more creative :)


End file.
